Into the Demon Sea
by Wolven Sea
Summary: Link works in the Hyrule Biology Lab as a veternarian. When something washes ashore the lookout beach, a merman named Ghirahim, what exactly is going to happen? AU; Slight Yaoi-ness later; Link x Ghirahim


**.:Chapter One:.**

The sand of unyielding waters - smooth and fine, glowing brightly in the full moon's silver light, is lapping gently against the mainland. All is quiet and calm, the small beach empty and not a cloud in the timeless sky, stars glittering against the dark navy blue. The waters below the surface of the Great Sea, however, are in an uproar, for a creature is birthed of the waves on this night.

Erupting from the foam and relentless sea with a painful gasp, the creature hauls itself onto land, limbs shaking with tension. Its pale flesh leaks crimson, not thinking of the red trail it leaves behind on the otherwise flawless sand as it pulls itself farther onto the land, its lithe arms, once strong, now beaten and sporadic. Laying in the quiet of night, it heaves harsh, rasping breaths, its strength neither rising nor falling. Surrounding the beach in which the creature lays is sheer rock walls, amassing in nearly every direction.

The only break in the grey rock, a staircase - cleverly crafted, spirals down to the beach far below, yellow lights glowing dimly high up on the precipice, just within sight.

Amidst the rather curious display of machines of all sorts and burly men in lab coats, each doing their separate jobs and tasks, I sit with my legs crossed at my desk against the wall of the laboratory, sifting through my papers and listening to the familiar shouts of my co-workers. Brushing aside a strand of my dirty-blonde hair so I can see my work, I grab a black ballpoint pen from my breast pocket and write a note on the paper before me before placing it back in its proper folder, ready and waiting to be given to my boss. Breathing a warm sigh, I'm relieved that today's paperwork is finally finished. Being a veterinarian here at the biology lab has its perks, certainly, and I would never ask for a better job… but all of the paperwork is what kills me.

Swiveling in my chair and grabbing my nearby knapsack gracefully, I zip it shut and stand, taking my lab coat off to hang it on a nearby hook with the others that belong to people who have not put them on or have already left. Then I begin to walk towards the door on to opposite side of the room, taking long but slow, easy strides, smiling at someone else in the room - someone older, wiser than I - as I pass them by. "Good evening, Professor," I say, nodding my head.

"Leaving already, Link?" he asks me, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and raising his white eyebrows, smiling warmly back. I nod again. "Drive safely, then. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow."

"I will, Professor Owlan," I chuckle respectfully. "I'm sure I can manage a few miles or so to my house; no worries." My boss laughs good-naturedly and shakes his head, walking away; thus I swiftly exit the large building, out into the warm summer night.

The Great Sea glistens in the moonlight, the stars' reflections warped on the ever-moving water, bright against the deep blue. As long as I have been working here at the Marine Biology Lab, I can never seem to get used to the sight of the full moon over the water, basking in its own glory like a ruler, the sand nearly glowing white along with it. I always stop to watch the sight after work if I get the chance, the sunset even, if the day is uneventful.

My bag on my back, I lean my full weight on the railing of the platform, glancing down the sheer, rocky cliff to the beach below me, letting out a gentle sigh and swiping more hair out of my face when the wind decides to blow it back over my eyes. However, I frown when something catches my eye through my peripheral vision, peering harder at the beach with my azure eyes. _'Funny - I don't remember a rock being there,' _I think to myself, narrowing my eyes at the object on the beach. From where I am standing, it doesn't appear to be very large in size or build, but certainly odd. There never is anything on that beach but sand…

My eyes widen as a sudden surge of excitement racks through my body. Perhaps something has washed ashore!

My mind races as I practically throw my bag across the platform to take my ID card from my pocket and unlock the gate entrance onto the long spiral staircase leading down to the lookout beach far below. For all I know it is just a piece of balsawood and I'm excited for nothing, but it is still rather exciting. Things have been so slow lately in terms of actual animals; I need a bit of excitement after weeks of staring at the remnants of trees covered in ink - in other words, the wretched paperwork.

It does not take me long to reach the bottom, for I have made the trip several times and I am running down them two or three steps at a time due to adrenaline pumping in my veins.

"Goddesses," I mumble as I walk up to the object lying on the beach in the sand. Perhaps 'object' is a bit rude, for it appears to be a man about my age (17 years old) or a year or two older, obviously injured and still bleeding. My eyes travel down his body, merely being observant, and what I see startles me to no possible end.

This man, from the waist down, appears to have a tail, a silver tail. My jaw drops as I step even closer. I desperately hope I'm not going nuts, for I think I've discovered a-. . . a merman! "Are you alive?" I whisper. There is no response. Gently, I kneel and brush a lock of pure white hair from the creature's face. Excitement ripples through my body anew as I gently turn the creature over onto his back, its head lolling with unconsciousness at the movement. "Wow…"

As excited as I am, though, it worries me that this creature is as injured as it is. It is obviously still bleeding, and Din knows how long he has been lying out here without attention. Placing my hand at the nape of his neck, I feel around for a pulse, finding a very faint one just below his jaw. I smile. _Still alive, but only just. _

Quickly, I take my phone out of my breast pocket and dial the Lab's number, nearly dropping it onto the sand.

"Hello, this is the Hyrule Biolog-"

"Mrs. Karane, get Professor Owlan down to the lookout beach, now! Something has washed ashore!" I interrupt, in no way patient enough right now to listen to her usual introduction. There is a long pause before the receptionist finally understands what I just said and/or requested.

"Oh! Right away, Dr. Link. I'll send him out. Would you like me to send anyone else?" I look down at the mer-person for a moment, pondering it.

"No thank you, Mrs. Karane. That won't be necessary." With that, I hang up and place the cellular phone back into my pocket.

Intrigued by the strange man in front of me, I continue my slight observations to pass the time it will take for my boss to make it down the stairs - frankly speaking, a good amount of time. As softly as I can manage, I trace a nimble finger down his torso, feeling for where the cuts are so we can try to avoid them if we must take him inside. I frown when I realize just how many there are. He's covered in lacerations, cuts, and bruises - I mentally curse myself for being stupid enough to not bring a flashlight. I could identify the closest possible thing to what happened to him if I could see the wounds.

And then I see something that makes my heart leap - moving my hand from his skin I nudge some of his hair out of the way. His ears are pointed. . .

A Hylian.

I find myself staring at his ears with newfound fascination; there are so few Hylians left now, I have begun to fear the extinction of the ancient race, I myself being one of the few Hylians of the old blood that practices the ancient ways.

A groan elicits from the merman; I freeze. His head shifts slightly beneath my hand, and I try to force down a gasp of surprise - I did not expect him to move.

I watch carefully, slowly removing my hand from the merman's head. His eyes slide open, fluttering a bit as though something is in them - sand, most likely. He snorts suddenly and tries to lift his head from the sand. . . that is until his eyes make contact with mine.

I wonder if he can understand English, I ponder to myself. His gaze never leaves mine, his attempts to sit up increasing tenfold. His face contorts in pain and he groans in discomfort.

"Shh, d-don't move so much," I say as gently as possible, not daring to reach out to help him. I do not want him to see me as a threat if I move too quickly. He stops suddenly, a look of utter confusion adorning his face - I guess he can't understand me. He almost looks like he didn't expect me to speak at all.

Interesting…

"By the goddess!" someone cries from up ahead towards the entrance of the lookout beach. The merman jumps, startled, and narrows his eyes into a death glare, turning his head towards the man - Professor Owlan - rushing towards us, his feet flinging sand everywhere. I can't help but feel a bit miffed myself, but I don't dwell on it. Swiftly I stand up. "What is it you have found here?" he asks.

"Professor, please don't speak so loudly," I manage. He nods quickly but that spark of excitement never leaves his ancient eyes. The creature deepens his glare, which is directed at the professor for the most part. "What do we do?"

"Is he injured?" Professor Owlan asks, moving around the creature slowly, its eyes following his movements wearily. I can't tell if he is frightened or hostile since he hasn't done anything yet.

"There are several lacerations along his body," I reply. "I'm not sure if they are bite marks."

"This is amazing!" Owlan says, ignoring my response. "This is unlike anything that has ever been discovered!" I don't move.

"Yes sir." He turns to the creature, ignoring the hateful glare on his face.

"Can we take you back to the lab and fix you up?" he asks, hoping for some form of a reaction. I watch intently the look of annoyance on the creature's face. He clearly cannot understand us. Then I think of something.

"Maybe he understands ancient Hylian," I ponder aloud. Owlan looks at me skeptically for a moment, the creature moving his gaze to me, no longer a glare for some reason.

"How much do you know?"

"Fluent," I reply simply. "We speak Hylian at home sometimes." Owlan's eyes widen with surprise.

"I never knew that about you." I shrug, my gaze locked with the merman's. "Try it if you wish." I nod.

As my voice and accent switches to Hylian, the lost language of my ancestors, I repeat Professor Owlan's question to the merman. His eyes widen in what I hope is understanding, but the look is replaced with an expression of pain. Slowly he nods and utters a single word in a whisper in ancient Hylian.

"Help. . ."


End file.
